


In the summertime, when the weather is hot

by deathbyOTPin123



Series: Oswald and Ed share a bed [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, hot summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 03:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyOTPin123/pseuds/deathbyOTPin123
Summary: Ed cannot sleep from how hot it is and Oswald's not helping.





	In the summertime, when the weather is hot

It must be a hundred degrees, Ed thought as he lay sprawled out in bed, covered in sweat, his curls sticking to his forehead. The heat woke him up a while ago. The clock on the wall now pointed to 3:20 . The windows were open, but the air seemed to stand still. And Oswald?

Oswald was an octopus, with his limbs all around Ed, clinging to his body. 

Ed turned his head to look at him. Blissfully asleep with a bit of drool in the corner of his mouth. Wasn’t he hot? His own clothes were drenched. He gently placed his arm on Oswald’s side. The umbrella pattern pajamas were somewhat dry. Maybe he had some sort of medical condition, Ed thought. Maybe he just didn’t sweat that much. Or maybe his choice of fabric was better. Either way, the heat was becoming unbearable. He held Oswald in place as he attempted to slip out from under him without waking him up.

Unfortunately, Oswald just clung tighter, wrapping himself even more around him. 

Scratch that thought about the octopus. Oswald was a freaking boa constrictor.

Ed let out a long sigh. He was on the verge of tears from how hot it was with the other’s body pressed to his. 

He inhaled deeply and exhaled, preparing himself for the task at hand. With a determined look on his face, he took hold of Oswald’s wrist with one hand. He very slowly pulled up his arm from his chest and pushed himself away as carefully as he could. He froze as Oswald mumbled, holding his breath. When the other stilled he continued slipping away. 

He managed to move away slowly, ending up at the edge of the bed. He lowered the other's hand on the pillow and pulled his own to his chest. 

Blessed freedom, he thought with a smile on his face. The sheets weren’t any cooler and his back was almost hanging off the edge but, it was better than being stuck to the furnace his boyfriend was.

However, his victory was short lived as Oswald seemed to realise in his sleep that something was missing. He whined and stretched out his arms, searching. Ed nearly sobbed.

“C’mback,” he was frowning as his hand found Ed’s t-shirt and pulled at the material.

“No.” He slapped the hand away but it moved only a couple of inches.

“M-why?” The frown got deeper. He could see the lines on Oswald’s face in the faint light. Any other day he would trace them with his fingers and his lips. 

“Close to eat but can’t be eaten. Loved in winter but with ice beaten. What am I?”

“That’s…” He paused, “a really bad riddle.”

“I know. It’s too hot to think.” Oswald responded with a hum. 

Ed took hold of the hand reaching out for him. He brought it up to his mouth and kissed it before placing it onto the pillow beside his head. The fingers caressed his lips.

“It will cool off tonight.” Oswald said.

“I wish.” He looked through the window, at the wall of the neighbouring building lit by the street lamps. “But I don’t think so.”

“It’s going to rain.” Oswald mumbled sleepily. The forecast didn’t mention anything about rain. The air was humid, though. “It will. My leg hurts really bad,” he added. Ed frowned at the twisted leg. He didn’t like it when Oswald was in pain. If it were up to him, he would have had a surgery and fixed it. But Oswald didn’t seem to want that. It was a part of who he was and Ed accepted that.

He untangled their fingers and placed his hand on the injured knee to gently massage it. Oswald groaned a bit then relaxed as the pain eased. 

They lay like that for a while. Then the air seemed to change. A breeze blew in through the window, bringing fresh air with it. Ed inhaled deeply, finally able to breathe. The air smelled different. Something clicked on the window sill. Once. Twice. A moment later, the sky seemed to open up as rain started pouring, bringing the temperature down slowly. Ed smiled at Oswald’s sleeping form. He pulled up the covers and snuggled close, arms wrapping around him in an instant. 

A flash of light came in through the window and he could hear Oswald whisper “One Mississippi, two Mississippi…” The thunder rumbled as Ed closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to drop by on [ tumblr](https://deathbyotpin123.tumblr.com/) and say hi. :)


End file.
